The Return Of an Old Friend
by castlencis
Summary: When someone from Castle's past comes back to New York things happen and Beckett is left wondering what would have happend if this person hadn't left when they did.Very bad at Summeries. There will be mention of Caskett and Esplaine as the story Progresses. O/C in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of an Old Friend. **

**A/N: This is a new story for Castle. Well Castle's first girlfriend from school returns to New York for family business. But what happens when he meets her at her father's home during a murder investigation? How will Kate react to this reunion? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Chapter 1. **

It had been many years since Angela Reece was in New York. She came back because her father wanted to see her but when she arrived at her father's home she got the feeling that the rest of the family did not want her there.

"_**Hello everyone, I know you don't want me here but father wanted to see me, so where is he?" **_asked Angine. "**I'm here Angela**", said Jack Reece and when Angela turned to see her father what she saw shocked her dearly. They spoke briefly in front of the rest of the family but then they went to his study where he explained why he wanted to speak with her face to face.

"_**Why now after all this time would you tell me this?**_" asked Angela. Jack looked at her with sadness in his eyes and replied "_**Because Angela I am dying and you deserved to hear it from me now before I passed away rather than the others tell you the day of my furnel**_". "_**Thank you for telling me but it does not change what has happened, I will be in New York for a month doing some work, so if you need me this is where I am staying**_", said Angela as she walked around his desk and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek as she whispered "_**I love you dad**_" in his ear.

Angela was coming out of the study when she saw her good friend Rick Castle with a tall brunette who has a shield and gun trying to get to speak to her father. "_**Look Mr. Reece if you don't let us speak to your father I will arrest you for**__** Obstructation**__** of Justice**_", said Detective Kate Beckett.

"_**Gary, let me speak with them for a few moments**_", said Angela & the look her gave her did not go un-noticed by Beckett or Castle. "_**Rick Rogers as I live and breathe, and you are with an NYPD Detective**_", said Angela. "_**Angela it's been a long time, this is Detective Kate Beckett, I work alongside her and her team as a consultant with the 12**__**th**__** prescient**_", said Rick.

Beckett shook hands with Angela and she brought them both aside where she could speak with them privately.

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. Will Kate ask that question before getting to why she wants to speak with Angela's Father?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of an Old Friend. **

**A/N: This is a new story for Castle. Thanks for the Reviews they are most welcome. Will Kate ask that question before getting to why she wants to speak with Angela's Father? Will Angela explain why she left New York years ago to Castle? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Chapter 2. **

"_**Forgive me for asking Ms. Reece but how do you know Castle?" **_asked Beckett. It was the question that put a smile to her face, "_**Always the Detective, I knew Rick a long time ago, a lot of things have changed for him and I**_", said Angela.

"_**So I believe you would like to speak to my father", **_said Angela, "_**Yes, Ms. Reece we would, is it ok for us to have a private word with him?" **_asked Det. Kate Beckett. "_**Just to let you know my father is not well but I will check with him to see if he is up to talking with you**_", said Angela. She left Rick & Kate standing there while she went back into the study to speak to her father about Det. Beckett and Mr. Castle.

"_**Rick how long have you known her?"**_asked Kate, "_**Beckett listen this is the first time I have seen her in years**_", said Castle. Before Kate could say anymore Angela came back from her father's study and said "_**Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, my father will speak to you, only if you are comfortable with me being in the room**_". Both Kate and Rick answered yes to the statement and were about to follow Angela when her brother started to come near them.

Angela stopped and turned to see her brother was not happy about this and all she could do was wait till he got close enough so that her father would not hear what he said. "_**After all these years you come back to destroy our father, he doesn't need you or strangers around to upset him right now but Angela you should never have come back**_", said Gary.

"_**Gary, let's get something straight ok, father is not dead yet and he chooses who he speaks to and who he doesn't and when I gave him a choice to speak to Kate and Rick or to wait till the next day he chose now to speak to them whereas you would not have consulted him, now excuse us but father is waiting, Kate, Rick follow me please**_", said Angela.

They had spent nearly two hours speaking with Jack and Angela Reece. When Beckett and Castle arrived back at the prescient they saw Angela's brother in Gate's office when Esposito and Ryan walk up to them to give them a heads up about what's happening with the case and Gate's office. "_**Hey what took you so long, Gray Reece has been in Gate's office trying to stop you from speaking with his father again**_", said Ryan. "_**We had been speaking with Jack Reece and his daughter Angela**_", said Kate.

Everyone's head turned when Angela arrived and went straight to Gate's office. Angela just walks straight in and put handcuffs on her brother so that her security team could take him home.

"_**Captain Gate's forgive the intrusion but my brother has no right being here and interfering with your investigation", **_said Angela and turned and walked out of her office without a backward glance. After Angela left the precinct Castle has a thought but isn't sure how to voice what he's thinking so he takes out his notebook goes to a clean page and writes his theory and hands it to Beckett.

When all three detectives go to look at him Castle has disappeared into the break room speaking to his mother on the phone about Angela. Kate knew why he wrote his theory down and not voiced it so she set the boys to work by doing background checks on the whole family. Kate checked Angela's story that she had just been in New York for a couple of hours. When Kate went to check on Rick he was sitting on the couch in the break room with his head in his hands.

"_**Castle, what is wrong?"**_ asked Kate, "_**Beckett, my mother knew why Angela left New York years ago and never told me I always thought that I was the reason but now I find out that it was because of the rest of the family, Jack did what he did to protect his daughter my mother was the one who suggested the move to Angela's parents", **_said Rick. Kate was stunned to say the least but they would talk in more detail when they get home. Kate gave Castle a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand before she went and gave Gate's an update on the case.

As soon as Beckett left the break room Alexis spots her and motions her over for a private word. "_**Kate is something wrong with dad because I've tried ringing him and he wouldn't answer the phone", **_said Alexis. That is unusual that Castle wouldn't answer the phone to his daughter thought Kate, "_**Alexis something has come up in the case we are working and it is affecting your dad a bit but a surprise visit from you might cheer him up a bit, he's in the break room", **_said Kate. Alexis hugs Kate and whispers her thanks and heads straight for the break room.

Kate goes straight to Gate's office and gives her the load down on the case so far. Gate's listen's to Det. Beckett's theory along with the facts and tells her to pick up their prime suspect. Beckett leaves Gate's office and heads to Ryan and Esposito's desks and sees them in the break room with Castle. Things are just getting worse for Rick today aren't they? Kate walks straight into the Break room and says "_**Rick take Alexis home now and I will speak to you later, as for you I would like an explanation please as to why you are attacking my partner and his daughter and assaulting a police officer". **_Ryan knows exactly where to put him while writing up his confession. Kate tells Esposito that he and Ryan are to pick up their prime suspect for questioning.

**A/N: More reviews are really welcome. Suggestions are more than welcome. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Aaron tell Kate that Angela is his mother? Or will Angela ring Kate and tell her who Aaron is to her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of an Old Friend. **

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews they are most welcome. What is going to happen next? Will Aaron tell Kate that Angela is his mother? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**Chapter 3. **

Before Kate could talk to the young man who came after Castle for some unknown reason she went to see if both Rick and Alexis were ok. "_**Hey are you both ok?" **_asked Kate with concern in her voice and it shown on her face. Alexis saw that her father would not look at Kate at the moment so she answered Kate's question for them both. _**"Detective Beckett we are both ok but Dad is still in shock a bit from the confutation with the young man", **_said Alexis. "_**Ok Alexis I'm glad you are both ok I know that you are both still a little taken aback with what happened but go home for now and I'll call round after I speak to this young man with an update ok", **_said Kate and Alexis nodded her head in answer to Kate's statement. It was then that Rick looked at Kate for the first time since the incanted and she gave him her spare key to her apartment so that they had some private time together.

Rick and Alexis arrived at Kate's apartment building and went inside once the door was closed Alexis turned to her father and asked "_**Dad why did we come here and not go to the loft?" **_Rick looked at his daughter and said "_**Pumpkin I can not face your grandmother right now, she kept something from me for a long time and I am not ready to discuss this with her ok". **_Alexis just nodded her head and went to the fridge to see what food there was and when she saw very little she sat down at her laptop and done the groceries shopping online and had it delivered it to Kate's address. While this was happening at Kate's apartment, she herself had rung Angela and asked her to come back to the prescient for a chat. When Angela arrived she noticed that Rick wasn't there and she was glad because as much as she was glad to see him she did not want to answer any of his questions but she knew that Detective Beckett had every reason to speak with her.

"_**Excuse me but I am looking for Detective Beckett, she asked me to come by for a chat", **_said Angela to Detective Ryan. "_**Of course if you would like to follow me, she is in the interrogation room but you can wait in here with us until she is finished", **_said Ryan leading her into the observation room where Esposito was watching what was going on. When Angela arrived in the room and looked at the two people on the other side the first thing to come into her head was "_what the hell_". She heard Beckett say "_**I am charging you with assault on Mr. Castle and his daughter", **_and at this Aaron hung his head in his hands as Beckett walked out of the room and went next door. When she arrived in the observation room she saw Angela with Esposito & Ryan but she kept her eyes on Aaron until she spoke, _**"Did he hurt your partner and his daughter, Detective?" **_Both Esposito & Ryan left the room before Beckett answered her question, once alone in the room with Angela did she answer her question "_**Yes he did, he gave Rick a black eye and hit Alexis in the face, it took our team mates to break up the fight they had to hold back your son from hitting Rick and Alexis and that was when I arrived in the break room wondering what was going on, when I saw Rick holding Alexis and saw how upset they both were but shocked that some stranger blamed him for something that happened to you he kept telling Rick to stay away from you, What I want to know is why", **_said Kate.

"_**You have done background checks on the whole family, well Aaron thinks that its Rick's fault for him not getting to know his grandfather, but Aaron doesn't know that Rick isn't related to me, he knows nothing of my family Detective, because when I left all those years ago my father warned me that if I was to have kids or get married that I was not to tell them anything of my family or where I grew up", **_said Angela Kate looked at her in awe and had the up most respect for her and her father. "_**You don't want to see Rick outside the investigation plus I can tell your glad he's not here", **_said Kate. "_**Kate let me give you some advice, do not hide things from Rick or you will lose him, plus I can see how great you two are together, Aaron's father worked for the secret service and was on the president's detail when he got shot and died on the way to the hospital, I now work in the white house it is the reason I have a secret service detail along with my son", **_said Angela Kate knew it took a lot of guts to tell her this while watching her son, then it was Kate's turn to say something but what she said next surprised Angela a great deal "_**Angela, it will be up to Rick and Alexis if they want to continue with pressing charges against your son". **_

Once that was said Kate left the room but as she was opening the door she heard Angela say, "_**Thank you for being honest and blunt with me I really appreciate it". **_Kate just glanced at her and smiled a comforting smile and left the room and once the door was closed she went to her desk to do up the paper work. Esposito goes to her and says "_**Suits at 12 o' clock, who is she Beckett, figure she has a connection to Castle so is she the ex-friend that disappeared and wasn't heard from till now". **_ _**"She is Jack Reece's daughter after that it is none of your business ok", **_said Kate with an edge to her voice.

Esposito was surprised at Beckett being sharp at him so this case has gotten to both her and Castle along with Alexis. The next thing they heard was Angela__speaking to her son with the suits at the interrogation room. From what they could make out she hopes that her son learns his lesson. Her son is then taken to holding by a uniform officer as he watches his mother stand there doing nothing to help him, he knew this day would come but didn't think it would come so soon.

Detective Esposito took pity on the young man and looked between Beckett and the guy's mother, which held an understanding. Ryan was watching this hole exchange when he got phone call from an unknown number but when he answered he was told to tell Beckett that she should come home now that Castle was in a bad way and that his daughter is really upset and the line went dead. "_**Beckett, your dad just rang he said you should get home cause Castle is in a bad way and Alexis is upset", **_said Ryan "_**Ok, guys you interrogate our prime **__**suspect and after that you head home for the night it's been along day, I'm calling it a night", **_said Beckett and as she said all this she had her jacket on and had her bag on her shoulder and was in the elevator heading home.

It didn't take long to get home and when she walked in she saw Alexis sitting at the kitchen Island crying she came straight to her adopted daughter and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Alexis looked up and turned into Kate's embrace. When Jim and Rick came out of her bedroom they saw Kate holding Alexis helping her calm down. Once Alexis had calmed down her and Kate decided that food was in order and when she went to the fridge she saw it full to the brim with food so they both started cooking.

While Alexis and Kate were cooking Jim and Rick sat on the couch chatting about everything including Kate and her relationship with Alexis. When Kate came to the couch she put some ice on his eye and put his hand on the ice-pack to keep it in place and then said "_**Sorry dad to interrupt your conversation, but Rick do you and Alexis still want to press charges against Aaron". **_Rick looked over at his daughter and she said no so he answered "_**Kate Alexis doesn't want to press charges but I would like it if he attended anger management classes and did community service for fourteen days, only". **_Alexis looked at her father in surprise but he did want the boy to learn something worthwhile, Kate and Jim looked at him in the same way but with understanding.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. ****Will Rick speak to his mother or will he just continue to confide in Kate and Jim Beckett? **


End file.
